


In Dreamless Sleep

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My creature was Cyborg.</p>
<p>This is a horror story... that's all the warning you get for a drabble...</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Dreamless Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My creature was Cyborg.
> 
> This is a horror story... that's all the warning you get for a drabble...

John woke suddenly, heart racing.

"I had the worst nightmare," he blurted, starting to turn toward Rodney who lay on the other side of their bed.

"This damn mechanical hand you gave me," John recounted. "The nanites... they weren't really inactivated, they took over." He looked up at the ceiling, closed his eyes and swallowed.

"They... they took over my body..." John shivered. "And made me do... things..." Deep breath. "Even worse than that crystal creature."

"Oh, sorry," John lowered his voice. "You must be sleeping..."

He faced a still Rodney, bruising handprint around his throat, sightless eyes looking up...


End file.
